


Don't Forget Who's Taking You Home

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's been naughty all night. Nathan sets him straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget Who's Taking You Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Не забывай, с кем уходишь домой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215445) by [Jiminy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy)



> Written for [Yet Another Heroes Anonymous Kink Meme](http://47-trek-47.livejournal.com/280938.html). As per usual for such things, written at speed and unbeta'd.

  
Peter's head thunks back into the stone wall that runs around the garden, and if Nathan hadn't been pressed against him, he probably would have fallen.

"Such a whore," Nathan whispers beside him. Peter can smell the whiskey on his breath. "All night you were fucking _flirting_ with him."

Peter pushes back against Nathan, but can't get any leverage to shove him off. "So what?" he grumbles.

Nathan shoves a hand down the front of Peter's pants and finds him hard, as he has been almost all night. "Mr. Booth is one of Dad's business associates, Peter."

"I can flirt with who I want, _fuck_ whoever I want."

Nathan tightens his grip around Peter's dick, and Peter hisses. "You need it so bad you'd let anyone have some. Is that right? Mr. Booth is old enough to be our father, and you were in there practically writing him an invitation. He might have taken you up on it, too. I've heard stories about him… The things he does to hookers." Peter shudders beneath him. "That turns you on?"

"So what if it does?"

"You are unbelievable Peter." Nathan jacks Peter's dick, a short, repetitive, teasing motion, and Peter squirms. "You really have become a little slut."

"Fuck you."

"I know that's what you need," Nathan says smugly. "But if you want that, you're going to have to play nice."

"No, fuck you, Nathan. If I want, I can go back in there and suck Booth off in the bathroom. Or I can go down to a club and get some stranger to take me home. I'm not dependent on you for what I need."

Nathan presses him hard against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. "You are tonight. I can make sure you go in there, behave yourself, and don't leave the house. You know I can. And then you'd have to take care of this," he squeezes Peter's dick, "All on your own."

Peter shudders under him, and Nathan knows that the tide has started to turn.

"Is that what you want?" Nathan asks.

"No."

"So tell me what you want."

Peter's dick twitches in Nathan's hand. And this is the part Nathan loves: when all his brother's sluttiness pays off.

"Fuck me," Peter says.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that." Nathan gives Peter's dick a warning squeeze.

"Please fuck me," Peter says. He's put a sultry growl in his voice on purpose. "I want you to shove your cock in me hard and fuck me against this wall and fill me up with your come. Use me like I'm a whore. _Your_ little whore, Nathan."

Now it's Nathan's turn to feel weak in the knees. "That's a start," he says faintly.

Nathan pulls his hand out, the better to undo Peter's belt and the button of his dress pants. He pushes Peter's pants down, leaving his ass exposed to the cold night air. His own pants are quickly undone, freeing the erection that's grown over the night along with his anger as he watched Peter flirting.

"Feel this?" Nathan spits on his hand and rubs it over his dick before pressing it against Peter's ass.

"Yeah." Peter presses back against him, but Nathan stills him with an arm across his back.

"Not so fast. Tell me how much you want this."

Peter is so easy. He begs immediately. "Please, Nathan. I need to get fucked. I want to feel you inside of me, filling me up. I need a cock in my ass so bad."

Nahtan slaps Peter's ass, hard. "Just any cock?"

"No, no," Peter says quickly. "Yours. I need your cock inside me. I need you to teach me how to be good. Oh please, Nathan, please. I'm sorry, okay? Please do it. Please, I need you."

"Shhh," Nathan soothes. He shoves into Peter with only spit to slick the way, and enjoys the surprised whine that morphs into an open-mouthed moan.

Nathan slaps a hand over Peter's mouth so that the sounds won't bring anyone else coming to investigate. He keeps pushing, mercilessly shoving in and up.

Peter widens his stance a little, and when that provides no relief, he simply leans forward against the wall, pushing his ass back for easier access and moaning into Nathan's hand.

Once he's in all the way, Nathan rests for a moment before starting to ride Peter hard. The muffled moans get sharper and higher pitched as Nathan works off the aggression and the tension that's been building all night as Nathan watched Peter flirt this little ass off. But he's the one here now, buried inside that ass, fucking Peter raw.

Peter braces himself against the wall with one hand and the other scrambles for his dick, jerking it frantically as Nathan sets a punishing pace. When he comes, his scream is muffled by Nathan's hand. The tight clench of Peter's ass destroys Nathan's control, and after a few more thrusts he's coming, blowing his load inside Peter's ass.

They rest for a moment, Peter leaning against the wall, Nathan leaning against Peter's back, both breathing hard.

"I hope you learned your lesson," Nathan says eventually.

"Yeah. That flirting with Dad's business associates will get me exactly what I want."


End file.
